


A Scum's Wish

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cheating, M/M, Top Park Jimin, cucking lol kinda, jikook - Freeform, kind of fucked up but not really that terrible, kookmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook are childhood friends who shared their first kiss. Now, when they're older, each has his own girlfriend. However, the two have a secret they can't tell anyone.





	1. Sweet & Easy (Sour & Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> at this point I'm just reposting from AsianFanfics lol bc why not  
> sorry ahead for mistakes since english isn't my first language but I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless! comments are always very much appreciated <3

"J-Jimin hyung," Jungkook whispers in fear of not being able to control his voice. "W-We should... stop."   
  


Jimin stops sucking a hickey on Jungkook's inner thigh and licks his way upwards, facing the younger male. "Are you sure? You're already hard." He places his hand over Jungkook's bulge, proving his point.   
  


"N-Naeun and Joohyun will come over soon." Jungkook shudders when he feels Jimin pressing a kiss to his neck, to his jaw line and then finally, to his lips, shutting him up with his mouth. When their tongues touch Jungkook moans quietly, letting Jimin take the lead.

 

"Do you kiss Joohyun like that?" Jimin taunts, knowing well enough that the two haven't kissed yet. "I'm teaching you how to kiss, you should respond, not let me do everything. How would Joohyun feel if you do it that way? She'll be disappointed."

 

"I-I'm sorry, it feels good and I-I... try to enjoy it." Jungkook mumbles shyly, looking up at Jimin with his pretty eyes and red face.

 

"You don't need to apologize," Jimin reassured, cupping Jungkook's cheek and kissing his noise. "I'm only teasing you. I'm doing this to help you with Joohyun, you know that hyung wants the best for you, right?"

 

"I know." Jungkook hums, hugging Jimin. _"You're a good friend."_  He smiles.

 

Jimin bites his lower lip in frustration. A good friend. What sort of nonsense is Jungkook spouting, honestly. The older male wonders if his childhood friend is that oblivious or he's simply pretending to be for the sake of it being less disgusting. A knock on the door startles them. "They're here." Jimin clicks his tongue. He wished that maybe this time, the girls would cancel. "I'll go get them. In the meanwhile, get dressed. I'll think of something to tell them as to why you're sweaty."

 

"Jiminnie!" Naeun practically jumps on Jimin when he opens the door. He grabs her by the legs, plastering a smile on his face and kissing her back. Girls are soft, gentle and cute. That's what his parents always told him, that he needs to find a tender girl to love. And then have a family with her when they grow up.

 

"Where is Jungkook?" Joohyun asks, speaking serenely. She's quite shy as well. Jimin assumes that's how they match. They're both introverted, soft spoken and sweet.

 

"He was working out in his room with his shirt off. When you two came he became embarrassed." Jimin excuses, grinning at the real reason these two will never know.

 

"I see!" Joohyun blushes. She's most likely imagining it now. Jimin would prefer she'd imagine him pinning Jungkook to the bed, kissing him, licking him, sucking on every sensitive spot he knows all too well at this point. But that would be no good for anyone.

 

"I think he's already dressed, let's go to the room." Jimin wraps his hand around Naeun's waist and Joohyun tags along.

 

"Joohyun, Naeun, good to see you." Jungkook says, greeting them with a polite bow.

 

"There's no need to be formal." Jimin rubs the younger male's back soothingly. "We're all friends here. Some of us are more than friends."

 

Naeun sits on Jimin's lap. "You said we'll play video games, right?"

 

Jimin holds her close and Jungkook is somewhat envious the older male can do it freely with another person. "Joohyun, Naeun, do you want something to drink?"

 

"Water is fine." Joohyun says, beaming that Jungkook talked to her. Naeun hums.

 

"What topping do you want with your pizza?" Jimin asks, taking ahold of his cell phone. One says olives, the other tomatoes and Jungkook likes extra cheese.

 

They all keep talking but Jimin's mind drifts away. He thinks back to how everything started.

 

Jimin's family always hoped, ever since a young age, that he'll find a lovely girl. They would force him to talk to the neighbor's daughter who was annoying and he never liked her. He was glad when they moved away, he was around seven. This time the neighbor's had a son who Jimin ended up bonding with. Since Jungkook was six and Jimin was eight, they were inseparable and even went to the same elementary school. When Jungkook was around twelve and Jimin was fourteen, they overheard their other friends talking about kissing girls and how nice it is to kiss. Jungkook was more curious than Jimin, he asked his hyung about it. "How does it feel?"

 

"U-Uh," Jimin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry Kookie, I never kissed anyone before so I can't tell you..."

 

"I see..." Jungkook pouted, looking disappointed.

 

"But, um!" Jimin suddenly had the best idea. "Maybe we should kiss and then we'll both see how it feels? We will be ready for our real first kiss with a girl, too!"

 

The younger boy looked at him silently, making Jimin anxious. He was worried if he may have said something wrong. "Okay!" Jungkook confirmed with a bright smile.

 

"Really?" Jimin was shocked, to say the least. Jungkook hummed. "Then... close your eyes." And the younger boy obeys, closing his eyes and looking so cute when he pursed his lips. Giggling a little, Jimin leaned closer, pressing his lips gently against Jungkook's. The feeling was odd and it tingled when they pulled away. "What do you think?"

 

"I think it's nice." Jungkook tilts his head to the side cutely.

 

Somehow it became their habit, to kiss the other's lips. Only when they were alone, of course. And it was innocent pecks, never anything beyond that.

 

Until Jimin became sixteen. A girl had confessed to him and while Jimin didn't like her back, his parents kept talking about him finding a girlfriend so he wanted to please them. The two ended up kissing but she said she stopped liking him after she saw he's such a bad kisser. Yes, for that sole, petty reason. Despite the fact he didn't like her, he felt hurt. It's not as if he had any experience besides pure kisses here and there with his best friend. When he told Jungkook about it, the younger male sulked for him. "She doesn't deserve you if that's why she stopped liking you."

 

"I can't blame her, I must have been awful." Jimin sighs, petting the younger teen's head. "And it's not like I have anyone to practice with."

 

"But still, she was rude." Jungkook leans closer.

 

Another brilliant idea crosses Jimin's mind. "Kook-ah."

 

"Hmm?" Jungkook hums, eyes closed.

 

"What do you say we help each other practice?" Jimin suggests, and the maknae opens his eyes.

 

"Practice what?"

 

"Kissing." The older teen says. "You're going to have a girlfriend at some point and I'm sure she'd want you to know how to kiss so... maybe I can help you learn and you can help me."

 

"Hyung, you always come up with the best ideas for us!" Jungkook states excitedly. "So, how does it go? How is it different from our regular kisses?"

 

"From what I've seen in movies the girl usually sits on the guy or something, they're really close." And without a notice, Jungkook settles in Jimin's lap, wrapping his hands around the older teen's neck. He seems shy for some reason, blush coating his usual casual face.

 

"S-Something like that?" Jungkook bashfully stutters.

 

"Yeah, I think." Jimin grabs Jungkook's hips, staring at the younger male for a little. "They put their lips together and open their mouth, I think they use tongue. Is it okay with you?" He receives a brief nod in return. Without saying anything, Jimin moves closer, feeling their lips touching. Solely on instinct, he opens his mouth and Jungkook follows and suddenly, both of them feel hotter. Jimin slips his tongue into Jungkook's mouth, rubbing gently.

 

"M-Mmm," the younger boy's eyes are tightly shut and he mewls quietly, not quite sure how the new sensation affects him. He mimics his hyung's actions, moving his tongue against Jimin's, shuddering slightly at the feeling. Jimin's hands slipped under Jungkook's shirt and the older one's mind is amazed at how soft Jungkook's back is. Jimin wonders if his friend always had such tender skin. When they pull away, Jungkook rests his head on the older boy's shoulder, panting. "Kisses like these are nice..." He breathes out.

 

"Do you want to try again?" Jimin asks. He can't get enough. Jungkook is too sweet and smooth. His only response is a cooperative hum. Without thinking about it too much, Jimin leans closer and only the sounds of their gasps are heard.

 

That was Jimin's first French kiss.

 

Thinking back, Jungkook was such a cute, quiet child which made him the target to many bullies. He would be too insecure to stand up for himself but luckily, Jimin was there to protect him. Jimin was mocked as well and people would hate him for many reasons. When he grew up, one of the main reasons was the fact he was good looking, smart and popular. You would not believe what an ugly side jealousy brings out of people. It's not that Jimin weak, he's certainly proven that. But when six guys gang up on someone, it's hard to block every blow. And so, after knocking out four guys, he lost his energy and the remaining bullies took advantage of that. Just when he thought he was done for, Jungkook came and kicked their asses, helping Jimin stand up and even carrying him to the infirmary. "Thanks Kook, I owe you one." The older male muttered tiredly after the nurse cleaned his wounds. He wasn't hurt too badly.

 

"Owe me?" Jungkook laughed charmingly. "Hyung, you've been protecting me since the moment we met."

 

"Have I?" Jimin smiles, affected by the younger male's happiness.

 

Jungkook hums, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Remember Yeongchul and Jaejoon? They wouldn't stop picking on me, until the day you came to my rescue. After you yelled at them and told them off, they stopped bothering me." Jimin sits up, looks around the empty room and grabs Jungkook by the neck, pulling him closer. "Hyu-" Jungkook starts, but Jimin's soft lips stop him. The latter didn't stop, he bit Jungkook's lower lip and slipped his tongue inside. Jungkook's eyes were shut and he did his best at kissing back, despite feeling the heat spreading across his body.

 

When Jimin pulls away, the younger male reddens and gets up. "W-Why did you do that? Someone might have walked in..."

 

"I wanted to." He calmly answers. "You like kissing me, don't you?"

 

"Well, I don't hate it..."

 

"Heh, I don't remember you being that shy when we were younger." Jimin teases, getting up from the uncomfortable bed. "You're turning into a man, aren't you, Kookie?"

 

And that was Jimin's second French kiss. Jimin didn't think he'd share this moment with someone other than him.

 

However, that thought changed when he met Naeun. She was a transfer student in his class. Immediately she was the talk of the day due to her beautiful face and nice body. Jimin didn't have much interest at first, but seeing as she sat next to him of all people and invited him out, he decided to spend more time with her. Naeun was clearly the more assertive type of girl. The kind that seems innocent but if there is a second alone, you'll see a whole new side. Needless to say, Jimin did far more than kissing her, and that was during the first time they met. He had never done it before, but he didn't feel timid or reserved. Rather, he simply didn't care much. He wasn't with Jungkook at the moment, so he settled on her, one would say. She takes good care of her body and skin, but for some reason she wasn't as soft and kissable as his best friend. Maybe Jimin was being picky because Jungkook was his first kiss. Even when Jimin was fucking her and she kept moaning, begging for more, telling him to go harder, he didn't quite feel the burn in his stomach. Or any sort of fluttering feelings

 

"Hey, Jiminnie." Naeun pokes his cheek, bursting his reminiscing bubble. "Pay attention to me."

 

With a grin, he licks her neck, causing her to jolt up and lightly slap his shoulder. "Better?" He asks with a taunting expression.

 

She whines. "You don't have to be shameless." Joohyun covers her eyes, feeling like she shouldn't be seeing this.

 

There she acts cute again, as if Jimin doesn't know Naeun doesn't actually care who sees what as long as she's being touched. Jungkook stares at them when they kiss. Jimin is quite open when it comes to PDA.

The four of them spend a rather event-less evening together. They eat, talk and play video games. "It's already this late?" Joohyun notices when she looks out of the window. "I should get going."

 

"I'll walk you." Jungkook offers with the courage he gathers.

 

"I'll walk Naeun home, too." Jimin carries her in his arms like a princess. "Come on baby, you can walk."

 

She pouts and that sulking look doesn't suit her mature face. "Fine, let's go."

 

The two couples walk in opposite directions. Joohyun shyly reaches her hand and holds Jungkook's. "I-I had a lovely night."

 

Jungkook remains silent, feeling a bit anxious when it's not Jimin who's touching him. Not that he doesn't like it. He just doesn't know how to react. "M-Me, as well."

 

"We've... arrived." She sadly says. Tip toeing, Joohyun leans closer and kisses Jungkook. His eyes widen in shock. That's somewhat unbelievable, that Joohyun initiated their first kiss. It was only an innocent peck, very similar to his first kiss with Jimin. He relaxed and hugs her.

 

"Good night." Jungkook rushes back, practically sprinting away.

 

Naeun, on the other hand, lives far. Their way is longer. "Did you know Eunjung asked me if she can sleep with you once?" She nonchalantly says. That's what she liked most about Jimin, that no matter what she says, he didn't seem to mind.

 

"Oh is that so?" He speaks way too casually. "What did you say?"

 

"I offered a threesome." She yawns tiredly. "You're into that?"

 

"Is she the one with the big boobs?" Jimin questions, following her yawn.

 

"Yeah, they're ridiculously big for her small figure."

 

"Then no."

 

"No?" Naeun asks in surprise. "Most guys would jump on the chance."

 

"I'm not most guys, I suppose." Jimin sighs. "I don't like huge breasts and besides, she's boring. I don't like her in general, she's too clingy."

 

"Hmmm, so you'd only sleep with a girl who has a personality you're fond of?" Naeun smiles, hugging Jimin's arm. "What does that say about me?"

 

"Probably not good things." He chuckles.

 

"How mean." She mocks. "I won't complain though. You're good looking and you fuck me good. That's all I need from you."

 

"I sure am glad you adore my amazing personality." Jimin rolls his eyes. "But I guess I'm not too different from you. I use others for my own personal needs, I won't pass criticism."

 

"I'm starting to think that's why you enjoy my company." Naeun mumbles. "Because I remind you of yourself. Isn't that why you don't mind using me?"

 

"Who knows."

 

"Wanna come over?" She offers.

 

"No, Jungkook is most likely already home." Jimin's eyes shine a little. "I want to ask him if anything happened."

 

"I swear, the rare moments I see you show such happy expressions is when you speak about Jungkook." Naeun grunts. "What's so special about that uninteresting boy?"

 

Jimin removes her grip on his arm. "Watch who you're talking about."

 

"Right, sorry." Naeun murmurs. "Then I can go alone from here, it's two minutes away."

 

"I'll walk you until you get home." Jimin insists. They part with a kiss and Jimin rushes back. Jungkook's apartment is right next to Jimin's. They also have a shared veranda, with a small fence separating them. He texts the younger male to go out to the balcony.

 

"Jimin, why did you call me here?" Jungkook shivers slightly at the cold wind blowing.

 

"Here, wear this." Taking off his jacket, Jimin hands it to him. "And no reason in particular. I was curious on how it went with Joohyun." He leans against the fence.

 

"She... kissed me." Jungkook blushes.

 

Jimin twitches. "Oh, is that so? Quite bold of her." He rubs his temples. "Does she kiss good?"

 

"W-Well, it was only a peck..."

 

"I see." Jimin gazes at the younger male. "Hey, Jungkookie, come closer for a second."

 

"What is it?" Jungkook does as he's told, gasping in surprise when Jimin pulls him by the hair and kisses him, licking his lips and biting them. "W-What was that for?"

 

"I just wanted to show you again how to kiss someone." Jimin excuses. "Don't force her to make the first move."

 

"It's... embarrassing to be on the giving side..." Jungkook covers his mouth.

 

"It's not easy, but you like her, don't you?" Jimin receives a brief nod. "Then do your best, hyung will be cheering for you."   
  


* * *

"Hyung, wake up." Jungkook shakes Jimin's body until the older male finally opens his eyes.

 

"Kook?" Jimin rubs his eyes, yawning into his hand. "What are you doing here? How did you come in?"

 

"I just climbed over the fence in the veranda." The younger male says, laughing when his best friend seems puzzled. "I'm joking. I knocked and your mom opened the door right before she left for work." Jimin cracks a smile.

 

"What are you doing here at-" Jimin glances over to the alarm clock on top of the drawer, right next to the bed. "Seven am on a Saturday?"

 

Jungkook pouts childishly. "I can't believe you don't remember." The older male seems puzzled, sitting up with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You promised to go wait in line for the new release of my favorite game!"

 

"Yeah, but at seven am?" Jimin yawns again, stretching. "Who would even go there this early for a silly game?"

 

Jungkook shakes the older male violently, sulking. "Get up, get up, we gotta go!"

 

"Alright, alright." Jimin chuckles, placing his hands on Jungkook's shoulders and stopping his aggressive behavior. "If you continue doing that I might have to go through drastic measures to get you to stop." He says seductively. Jungkook does not get the quite not subtle hint.

 

"What does that even mean?" Jungkook groans in annoyance, not expecting the older male to kiss him. "H-Hyung, what are yo-" Not letting him finish his sentence, Jimin pinned Jungkook to the bed.

 

"Couldn't you wake me up in a nicer way?" He hovers closer, finding the flustered expression on the younger male's face so adorable. No one else can look this cute when they're embarrassed. Or maybe he's biased because Jungkook is the person closest to him.

 

"S-Sorry, I was really excited..." Jungkook averts his gaze and Jimin gets up, exhaling in the process. "You know how much I love the Persona series."

 

"Oh, I know." Jimin walks over to his closet, taking clothes out. "When I gave you Persona 4 as a gift during our summer vacation you did not leave the spot on your floor for sixty hours."

 

"That's an exaggeration."

 

"Is it really now?" Jimin scoffs. "When I came in your room, you looked as if you didn't eat or sleep for three days. When you got up, there was literally a mark of your ass on the rug."

 

"But if you hadn't forced me to turn my PlayStation off I could have finished it in one run." Jungkook crosses his arms but quickly covers his eyes when Jimin takes off his sweaty pajama shirt to put on a new tank top.

 

"Well considering you slept for almost two days and then made me take you out and buy you enough food for a week proves I did the right thing." Jimin retorts. "And what are you covering your eyes for?" He asks, amused. "It's not like we never showered together or anything."

 

"S-Still..." Jungkook gets up. "I'll... wait for you outside."

 

"Cute." Jimin grins to himself when the younger male leaves hurriedly. His phone suddenly beeps. He checks it after changing his underwear and pants. It's from Naeun.

  
  


**From: my girlfriend for some reason**

 

** Hey Jimin, wanna come over today? My house is empty **

 

**Received at: 7:15**

  
  


That does sound nice, he'd like to relax and take the day off. That is, obviously, if Jungkook weren't already here, demanding attention.

  
  


**To: my girlfriend for some reason**

 

** Sorry, I already made plans with Kook **

 

**Sent at: 7:20**

 

  
His phone vibrated again, though this time he chose to ignore it and put it in his pocket. He headed to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth and felt refreshed when he was done. "Kook?" Jimin says, not seeing the younger male in the living room.

 

"In the kitchen." Came the loud reply. "I made us some sandwiches in case we stay out for too long."

 

Jimin begins wondering how long the line is going to be for Jungkook to be making all these preparations. "Are we set to go?" The younger male hums, following Jimin to the door and then to the game shop. There's a row of people to the end of the street and the store is nowhere in sight. "What the hell?"

 

"Hmm, the line's shorter than what I expected." Jungkook looks pleased. It's a ridiculous amount of people. Well, if his best friend is fine with that, he guesses it's alright. He glances at the taller male, taking his pretty features. His sharp jaw, his large but cute nose, the little scar on his cheek from literally flying out of his bike. Jungkook said he's ready to ride without Jimin holding to his seat but it turns out that was not true. He smiles at the memory fondly. "What are you looking that happy about?"

 

"Oh, nothing." He pokes Jungkook's scar gently. "I was simply remembering how you got this."

 

"Don't remind me." Jungkook mopes.

 

"You know, for an introverted kid, you sure were prideful at times."

 

"That was because I wanted to impress you." The younger male blurts out.

 

"What?" Jimin's rather shocked. Jungkook never told him that. "Really?"

 

"Yes." He admits with a bashful expression. "You were always cool when we were young and I wanted you to think that I was cool too... I thought maybe if I succeed on my first try you'll think I'm impressive."

 

"Aww, Kookie, you're so cute." Jimin pinches his cheek affectionately.

 

"Don't treat me like a child." Jungkook rubs the sore area.

 

"Right, you're man now." The older male says in a mocking voice, patting Jungkook's head. "You may be tall and strong but to me you'll always be the little kid I met when I first moved in and immediately wanted to protect."

 

"I don't need your protection, I'm not fragile or anything." Jungkook slaps the older male's hand away.

 

"I wasn't saying you are." Jimin speaks softly. "But you mean a lot to me, I can't help wanting to take care of you, even if I know you're capable of it yourself." He sighs. "Although sometimes you do need me to beat some sense into you and you can't deny it."

 

"That's, well..."

 

"Of course you do the same for me. That's what friends are for." Jimin finishes with a simper.

 

"That's unfair, I can't get mad at you when you say those annoying but true speeches of yours." Jungkook takes out a water bottle from the bag he's carrying, taking a few sips and offering some for Jimin.

 

Instead of drinking, the older male pours some on his face. "It's freaking hot, did they have to release the game during the hottest spring ever?"

 

"They can't really help it." Jungkook takes back the bottle, putting it in the bag. "There's still a breeze though, be careful not to catch a cold with your face wet all over." Jimin nods, taking a hold of the hem of his shirt, lifting it up to wipe his face, exposing his abs in the process. That earned him some stares. "Hyung!" Jungkook pulls down the older male's shirt. "Why don't you have a sense of decency?"

 

"Harsh, Kook." Jimin laughs, winking at the girls who stared at him. They blush and turn their heads away.

 

"Why are you flirting with other people? That's mean to Naeun." Jungkook complains.

 

"Relax, you're too uptight. And besides, I do it as a joke." Jimin finds it funny how pure the younger male is. "She also flirts with other guys for fun."

 

"And doesn't that bother you?" Jungkook seems bewildered.

 

"No, because I trust her. Joking around is all for fun and games but I know she wouldn't do something she might regret."

 

"I think Joohyun and I aren't on that level in our relationship yet." Jungkook confesses.

 

"That's okay, you have no reason to rush." Jimin reassured him. The line seems to be moving a bit, which is good. Jungkook groans. "What is it?"

 

"My phone's battery died," He rolls his eyes at the useless device. "Can I use yours? Minhyuk is getting another tattoo and he's sending me pictures, asking for my opinion."

 

"Sure." The older male takes his phone out. "While you do that, I really gotta pee so I'm going to that pizza place in front of us." The moment Jungkook unlocks Jimin's phone, he sees around six unanswered messages. All are from Naeun. He wonders why the older male saved her like this on his phone. He doesn't mean to read them but he does anyway. Every message is her pestering Jimin to spend time with her too and not only be with Jungkook every day of the week. A sudden uneasiness washed over him. Does his best friend's girlfriend hate him? He feels as if he's coming in between them. "Why are you staring at the screen intently?"

 

"Oh, I was just-"

 

"Reading my messages?" Jimin clicks his tongue, ruffling Jungkook's hair. "I know you're a curious boy but isn't that a naughty thing to do?"

 

"You can go if you want." Jungkook looks down, feeling slightly sad.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Naeun really wants to see you. And, I mean, she's your girlfriend." He bites his lips in anxiety. "You should be spending spring break with her but instead you spent your time with me..."

 

"Jungkook, having a girlfriend doesn't mean adjusting myself so that my entire life would be around her." Jimin takes his phone. "You're my best friend, you mean a lot to me and I won't throw my friend away for her sake. As my girlfriend she knows that no one is placed above you and she'll have to deal with that." Playing with his lower lip, Jungkook takes a step forward. "Are you that bothered by it?"

 

"I guess I just feel like she hates me," Jungkook looks a bit hurt.

 

"Hey, you know what? If you're that bothered by it, I can invite her to spend some time with us." Jimin suggests. "You'll both get to know each other and she'll see how great you are."

 

"I don't know abou-"

 

"Then it's settled." Jimin takes his phone and dials. He's not exactly in the mood to spend time with her but if it'll calm down Jungkook's nerves then why not. "Hey babe."

 

"Cut to the chase, you comin' over or not?"

 

"I missed you too." Jimin resists the urge to roll his eyes so hard until he goes blind. Boy, she does not waste time. "Kook and I are spending the day together, that much is not going to change."

 

"I'm hanging up."

 

" _But_ ," he cuts her off. "He's worried you don't like him."

 

"Well he's right." She rolls around on her bed, sounding bored. "It's nothing personal against him, yeah? He seems like a nice person but he is hogging you all to himself which annoys me. I want sex."

 

"Yeah, I know you do like him." Jimin rubs his temples. She can be a real handful at times.

 

"Ah, let me guess, he's right next to you." Naeun chuckles.

 

"Exactly. That's why I wanted to invite you to spend time with him and I, that way you two can become friends."

 

"Yeah, not a chance Jimin."

 

"Oh I'm happy to hear that! When can you come?" Jimin forces a smile.

 

"Listen here, you-"

 

"I'll buy you that bag you wanted long ago,  _remember_?" He bargains. "Since we're already near the mall, I can also buy you that necklace you said was very pretty."

 

"Keep going."

 

"And later on we can go to your place."

 

"You've got yourself a deal." Naeun grins. "Text me the details and I'll do my best to make him adore me."

 

"I knew you'd love that." Jimin really wonders why they're still a couple. She truly knows how to get the things she wants. "Talk to you later." He hangs up, resisting the urge to smash his phone to pieces and texting her the information. "She sounded excited."

 

"I'm not sure it was a good idea." Jungkook seems nervous.

 

"Calm down, Kookie." Jimin rubs his back, soothing him.

 

"I'll try." Jungkook says. "Also why is your hand on my ass?"

 

"That was an accident."

 

There's an awkward silence.

 

"It's still there."

 

"I know."

* * *

When Naeun arrived, they were close to the store. "What game are you buying, Jungkook?"

 

"Persona 5." Jungkook speaks timidly. He's not very good with girls, especially when they're standing right next to him.

 

"I didn't take you for an RPG fan." Naeun responds.

 

"I'm usually not, but it was the first story based video game I ever played. My father gave it to me as a gift for my tenth birthday."

 

She laughs. "A pretty violent game for a child. Although the first games were less time consuming than the new ones."

 

"Did you play it?" Jimin asks, wrapping an arm around her waist.

 

Naeun hums. "It was one of those games I finished only because I already started. They were never my style though. I'm more of a horror fan."

 

"Of course you are." Jimin snickers. Just as they enter the shop, Jungkook grabs the seemingly last copy when another guy snatches it from his hands.

 

"I saw it first." The guy says loudly, sounding irked.

 

"That's ridiculous, I took it first." Jungkook glares. He hates rude people.

 

"Huh? You've got a problem with me?" He yells.

 

Jungkook hates confrontations even more. Jimin was about to kick the guy's ass when Naeun stopped him and took a step forward. "Listen here, he got his hands on it before you did. So either you give the game back to me and we end things nicely or you'll regret it."

 

The guy laughs. "Alright little girl, what can you d-" Without saying anything, she kicks him in the balls, watching him curl down on the floor in pain.

 

"I'll take that." She grabs the copy and hands it to Jungkook. "Let's go pay."

 

"Your girlfriend is amazing." Jungkook mutters quietly to his best friend.

 

"I would have went for scary." Jimin follows her to the cashier stand. "Hey, I appreciate what you did for him." He whispers in her ear.

 

"I get what you meant when you said there's something about him that makes you want to protect him." She rests her head on Jimin's shoulder. "Though to me he seems like a little brother and to you, he's probably something more."

* * *

After Jimin bought Naeun what he promised, the trio decided to get something to eat at a Chinese restaurant. "I'm paying so you two can order anything you want." The older male says.

 

"Ooh, don't say that to me. You might end up having to mop their floor to finish paying the bill." Naeun jokes and when Jungkook looks at her, he realizes what Jimin sees in her. Aside from the fact that she is absolutely gorgeous and incredibly smart, she is funny, mature, interesting, self assured and although seemingly friendly, he notices Naeun was somewhat aloof toward others. She has a certain, mysterious charm to her. There was no way he could understand why Jimin would prefer his presence over hers. That reminds Jungkook of that one time, around a year ago.

 

Jimin invited Jungkook to spend time with his classmates. These guys were rather loud and it seemed the only thing they wanted to do was talk about girls. "Hey, Jimin, I never asked but what's your type of girl?" One of them asked.

 

Jungkook looked at him expectantly, wondering why he's that interested in knowing that. He also never asked the older male that question, it was intriguing. "I like confident girls who are fun to be with. Actually, I think it would be best if she was cold to other guys but was different with me. That would be ideal."

 

It's a scarily accurate description of Naeun. Good for his hyung, dating the girl of his dreams. He also remembers them asking for Jungkook's type. "I...I'd like a person who's older than me and takes care of me, someone who knows me well but still accepts me as I am would be the best. I think." Some of them eyed him weirdly and to this day he doesn't know why. Maybe because he didn't really specify about the person's personality.

 

"Kook, what are you ordering?" Jimin speaks, snapping him back into the real world.

  
"Oh, um... noodles." He mumbles. "I'm going to the bathroom."  
  


"I need to go too, can you order for us?" Naeun nods. Jimin gets up, walking with Jungkook to the restroom. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks when he sees the younger male covering his face with his hands, leaning against the sinks.

 

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm hunky dory." Jungkook tries to walk away but Jimin traps him in between his arms, staring at him.

 

"Something's wrong. You've been acting differently." Jimin moves closer, causing Jungkook's heart to flutter. "Is it because you don't like Naeun or something?"

 

"No, it's the opposite. I think she's wonderful, she's a perfect match for you..." He looks away.

 

"Oh I get it now." Jimin giggles to himself. "You're jealous."

 

"W-What?"

 

"You saw how lovely she is and now you're thinking I might end up replacing you." Jimin states. Considering the blush on Jungkook's face, it seems he hit bullseye.

 

"I just... keep thinking." Jungkook mumbles. "What do I have that she doesn't? She's flawless and you two seem to have a genuine bond... I can't understand why you'd prefer spending time with me than her."

 

"Kookie," Jimin grabs Jungkook's chin, gazing lovingly at him. "You just don't see yourself the way I do. You're my best friend, you're not just a girlfriend I got myself four months ago, you're part of me."

 

"What's taking them so long?" Naeun groans, closing the menu and getting up. The door is barely open and she peaks.

 

"Why can't you realize how important and special you are to me?" Jimin moves closer until his lips touch Jungkook's. The latter wraps his hands around Jimin's neck, kissing him back despite the heavy blush coating his face.

 

Naeun sighs.  _"Figures."_  She walks back to her seat before they spot her spying on them. A few moments later they finally return to their seats in front each other. "What took you so long?" She nuzzled against Jimin's cheek.

 

"That's a pretty private question to ask people who went to the bathroom." Jimin jokes.

 

"You know what they say, bros who pee together, stay together." She answers with a grin.

 

"That's quite a peculiar saying." Jungkook tilts his head to the side cutely, not understanding Naeun's cynical tone.

 

"What a precious boy you are." She says.

* * *

"We're walking you home first." Jimin insists, refusing to simply leave to Naeun's place before knowing Jungkook is safe at home. "It's night time, it's dangerous."

 

"I think he can handle himself." Naeun replies, thinking it's unusual how overprotective Jimin is of him. "His place isn't too far from here but mine is, we'll just waste time."

 

"It's not a waste of time," Jimin affirms. "It's more safe if we walk together. Criminals are less likely to go after groups of people."

 

"Jimin, she lives on the other side of the city." Jungkook walks faster, trying to get away. "I'll be fine, stop assuming the worst about every single thing."

 

"I can't, that's the thing I do best." Jimin grabs Jungkook's hand. "Why won't you let me worry for you?"

 

"Because it exceeds the normal limit of worrying, it's obsessive hyung." Jungkook says sternly. "Leave me be, will you? It's smothering."

 

"Listen Jimin, I get that you're worried but Jungkook's not a baby. And besides, this city isn't that dangerous. Crime rates went down and you live in a friendly neighborhood." She stops him from going after the younger male who soon disappears from their sight. "Stop doting on him, nothing good will come out of it."

 

"But he's-"

 

"He's  _fine_. He's tall, muscular and although harmless, seems intimidating when he walks around angry. No one will hurt him." She's almost too frustrated to talk. The walk to her house is quiet, none of them says anything. When they arrive, she turns to him. "We don't have to do anything today."

 

"I promised you earlier today already."

 

"I know but," she runs a hand through her long hair. "Maybe you don't want to erase the taste of Jungkook's lips from yours."

 

"You saw us, huh?"

 

"You weren't being very discreet." She looks somewhat pissed off. "You know it's one thing to kiss him but when I was waiting for you, too... That's a whole new level of cheating."

 

Not bothering to answer, he picks her up from her thighs, kissing her and shutting her up at the same time. "Let's do this."

 

"That's the spirit." She breathes out, kissing his neck, sucking a mark "You can imagine I'm Jungkook if it'll help you."

* * *

When Jungkook arrives home, he plops down on his bed, whining into his pillow. Maybe he was too mean. But it was embarrassing for Jimin act that way when Naeun was right there. He knows Jimin only tried to be a good friend. _Good friend_ . What do those words even mean anymore, he wonders. At what point did this friendship stop being just a friendship, he asks himself. He can't get a clear answer. He washes his face and the sudden realization that he hasn't spoken to Joohyun all day hits him. He plugs the charger and turns his phone on. Almost on cue, his phone rings. "Hey." He quietly speaks.

 

"H-Hey." Joohyun's voice is shaky. "Are you okay? You haven't been available all day."

 

"Yeah, sorry. I was with Jimin today and my phone was off because my battery ran out."

 

"Jungkook, I don't mean to be rude but I have to ask... Do... Do you really like...?" Joohyun speaks faintly, he barely hears her.

 

"What'd you say? Sorry, I didn't really understand."

 

"Nothing, never mind." She bids her goodbye after wishing Jungkook a good night.   
  


The younger male stares at his phone. He wonders why Jimin hasn't sent a message. All kinds of thought run through his mind. Maybe they haven't arrived yet. Maybe they stopped somewhere. Some people could have ganged up on them although that's unlikely. The reasonable thought is that they arrived and they're busy. Jungkook can't deny there's a certain painful sting in his chest.


	2. You, Oh Take My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being a teenager is kind of fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My online grammar checker didn't work so it'll probably even have more mistakes than usual but it's fine, could be worse  
> I hope you like it nevertheless and comments are always very much appreciated <3

When morning arrives, Jungkook realizes he hasn't gone to bed yet. Not a single message from Jimin. For some reason, he feels upset but brushes it off, staring at the wall. He didn't even do anything, didn't start the new game he had bought a day prior to this one despite being overly excited about it. Whenever he looked at the bag, he kept seeing Jimin's smiling face, his calm manner, his gentle voice. He sighs. Why must the older male hog up all the space in his mind first thing in the morning? It's annoying. He figures he won't be able to fall asleep any time soon. That pushes him to get up and wash his face. When Jungkook stares at his own reflection, he hates it. All he sees is an incompetent, cowardly boy. A sudden knock on his door distracts him and he makes his way to the entrance, opening without checking who it is. In front of him stands a very tired looking Jimin that waves at him, flashing a small, sleepy smile. "Sorry for not messaging you, I was worried you might be angry with me so I resisted the urge to message you. That, however, led to me being unable to sleep."

If it were anyone else, Jungkook would have said that this sounds like the worst excuse he had ever heard but because it's Jimin, it's way too believable that it's kind of funny. "It's okay, I didn't rest at night anyway, if that makes you feel better." He wouldn't dare tell that he felt the same.

 

"It doesn't." Jimin walks in, closing the door behind him. "I wish you'd rest more."

 

"You're starting to sound a lot like mom." Jungkook rolls his eyes, trying to contain his happiness as they make their way to the younger male's room.

 

"Sorry for caring," Jimin mutters, plopping down on Jungkook's comfortable, king sized bed. He signals the younger male to join him on the spacious bed but Jungkook shakes his head. "Come on, I promise I won't bite you."

 

"No, it's okay." Jungkook tries to hide his yawn but the older male notices it anyway and grabs him by the arm, pulling him close. "H-Hyung, what are you-"

 

"Just be quiet Kook, I'm tired." He hugs Jungkook's waist, inhaling his scent and closing his eyes. "You should do the same as me and try to get to Dream Land."

 

"How can I fall asleep with you hugging me?" The younger male stammers, heart pounding and cheeks reddening.

 

"You managed to do it just fine when we were kids." Jimin licks Jungkook's nape. "Shouldn't be too difficult for you now that you're such a big boy." He taunts, blowing hot air on the wet area and watching as goosebumps appear.

 

"Don't tease me." Jungkook turns around to face the older male, pouting cutely but he immediately regrets it when he feels how physically close to each other they are.

 

"Then don't make it so easy." He grins before presses his lips against the younger male's. Jungkook's hands grip on Jimin's shirt tightly and he shuts his eyes, trying his best to kiss him back.

 

"Hmm, you've gotten better at kissing." Jimin compliments. "Are you sure you didn't French kiss Joohyun yet?"

 

"I promise I didn't." Jungkook looks away, his embarrassment preventing him from meeting the older male's gaze.

 

"Why haven't you yet? You've been going out for almost two months and you said you like her." Jimin questions, hand sneaking under Jungkook's shirt and caressing his back.

 

"It's too awkward between us for me to hold her hand, let alone kiss her..."

 

Jimin sighs. "You have to do something for that air of awkwardness to disappear, you know."

 

"I know."

 

"You're usually more assertive when you've set your mind on something." Jimin's hand travels up, his touch is gentle and as light as a feather. "Do you have some doubts?"

 

"I guess you can say that." Jungkook leans in and bumps their foreheads together. "I'm afraid."

 

"Why is that?" Jimin's breath ghosts over Jungkook's face.

 

"I don't have a clue." He wraps his hands around Jimin's neck and ends up hiding his face in the older male's chest.

 

"That's alright, I'm here for you anyway." Jimin reassured, kissing Jungkook's messy hair and drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Naeun," Joohyun speaks quietly, as timid as always. Maybe more than usual.

 

"What is it?" Her friend asks when she's done taking sips from her juice. They're currently sitting at a cafe. The two met through Jimin and Jungkook and surprisingly enough, get along very well despite their polar opposite personalities.

 

"Do you think Jungkook likes me at all?" She's afraid to look up, worried she might start crying.

 

Naeun hums, thinking. "Do you want my fake and nice answer or my real and honest answer to this question?"

 

Joohyun bites her lower lip. "I guess that means you think that we don't have a future together."

 

Naeun nods. "At the beginning it seemed like it might succeed but... Right now, you're not the person Jungkook loves most and that's why I think it'll never work. But that is my opinion, you can easily disagree."

 

"Then what about you and Jimin?" Joohyun asks so seriously it almost makes Naeun laugh.

 

"No way." She brushes her off with a snort. "Jimin and I are only ever together to have sex. There's no emotional attachment whatsoever. Unlike you, though, I'm pretty satisfied with what we have."

 

"How? It's so saddening..."

 

"Maybe it is through your eyes but I personally have no romantic interest in Jimin. And I know it's the same with him." Naeun finishes her drink. "We both use each other and that's okay, because we both know. And besides, I'll never rank higher than Jungkook on his personal favorites list."

 

"Is Jimin really that important to Jungkook and vice versa?" Joohyun frowns.

 

"That's quite an understatement." Naeun leans back in her chair. "My father is a lawyer. Quite often I'd see people telling things that seem sincere but I knew it was a lie. I grew up in an enviroment that forced me to adapt to manipulative, lying and incredibly stupid people." She rests her head on her hand. "I'm pretty good at understanding people and sometimes I know them better than they know themselves, even when they don't say much. Jimin is no exception to this."

 

"You're basically saying that the thing preventing me and Jungkook from progressing is Jimin, right?"

 

Naeun narrows her eyes, spinning the fork in her hand and pointing it at Joohyun. "Don't do anything stupid. Jungkook will hate you."

 

"It's unfair." Joohyun bursts into tears. "Why won't he look at me the same way he looks at Jimin?"

 

"It's not your fault." Naeun gets up from her seat and hugs her crying friend, patting her back soothingly. "They're used to being by each others' side at any time, they have trouble making space for another person in their heart." She wipes away her tears. "If you try hard enough, Jungkook will see you really do love him and he'll relent. Trust me, he's soft hearted. So is Jimin. Despite what you think they want the best for one another so if Jimin thinks you're the best option for his dear friend, he'll do his best to help you."

 

"Why... Why would Jimin do that much for him?"

 

"Because he loves him." Naeun admits. "Jungkook's the most important person in the world for Jimin. At this point it's safe to say they're two halves of a whole person. But things are getting unstable between them and I'm worried. You should be too. If you really care for Jungkook as much as you claim, you'd want the best for him. Whether it's you, Jimin or anyone else is not up to you to decide."

 

"I hate it when you're right." Joohyun sniffles, hugging Naeun. "But that won't stop me from trying to win over his heart. I just have to be more insistent, like Jimin is."

 

Naeun smiles. "Good luck."

* * *

When Jimin wakes up, it's rather dark. It can't be too late, seems more like the sun set down a little while ago. That makes him wonder for how long they slept. They? Oh, right, he's at Jungkook's house. That's why it's so hot, the younger male is clinging to him and breathing, in and out. His hot breath fans Jimin's face. That is not a pleasant smell. But still, Jungkook looks adorable and the older male doesn't have the heart to wake him up. Instead he watches him. His eyes closed, his breathing is normal and he isn't drooling.this time Luckily. He caresses Jungkook's soft cheek, trailing his hand from his jaw line to his hair. You can't deny the younger male's beauty. It has both a feminine and a masculine charm which Jimin absolutely adores.

 

"Hyung, can you stop staring at me?" Jungkook mumbles, voice laced with drowsiness.

 

"I can't help it, you're so pretty."

 

"Do you have to be annoying the moment I get up?" Jungkook groans, feeling flustered as he tries to get away only for the older male to pull him closer.

 

"What's annoying about me telling you what I think?" Jimin sulks.

 

"Hey," Jungkook points to a purplish area on Jimin's neck. "Is that a hickey?"

 

Quickly covering the spot, Jimin nods. "I guess Naeun marked me without my notice."

 

"It's in a very obvious place..." Jungkook speaks, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

"Now that I think about it, the love bites I gave you are well hidden." Jimin slides his hand down to Jungkook's thighs. "They must have faded already. Do you want new ones?"

 

Jimin questions nonchalantly and it pisses Jungkook off. He hits the older male's chest, "Don't mention it." He gets up. "They're still there, I can't wear boxers when I'm at home because of you."

 

"You weren't complaining when I was making them." Jimin scoffs, remaining in bed. "If I recall, the first time I gave you one, you said it feels good and you couldn't stop trembling because-" He's interrupted with the pillow Jungkook uses to suffocate him. "Fine, I'll stop, I'll stop!"

 

"You're unbelievable." The younger male smacks Jimin in the face with his fluffed pillow.

 

"Sorry, it's because your reactions are just so cute that I just want to tease you more and more." Jimin gets up, back-hugging the younger male. "In all reality, I'm not very confident about anything I say to you."

 

Jungkook feels the same. Except, unlike Jimin, he doesn't have the courage to step up and say it. He can't admit to his own faults or be honest with his feelings, not with Jimin and not with himself. "We should eat."

 

"Oh, that reminds me." Jimin let goes of Jungkook. "They opened a new restaurant not too far from here, we should check it out. We can eat there, my treat."

 

"Well if you're paying I can't say no."

 

"Great. Also, I'll borrow some of your clothes. Mine smell like sweat." Jimin doesn't wait for Jungkook to confirm and makes his way to the closet. Like a bashful teenagers, Jungkook leaves his own room to let his best friend get dressed. "Let us go! It's twenty minutes away, I think."

 

"Okay, you lead the way." Jungkook walks reluctantly behind him, somewhat flustered. This kind of felt like a date offer. Jungkook knows that's not it but he can't help the embarrassment.

 

"Why are you staying away from me?" Jimin grabs Jungkook's hand, intertwining it with his. "We're walking together, right?"

 

Jimin's smile is dazzling. "Y-Yeah." On their way, they pass by many stores in the shopping district.

 

The older male's eyes lock on a silver ring. The design was rather simple and Jungkook doesn't really know what is it about the jewelry that attracted Jimin to it in the first place but it was always fascinating (and cute) to see his hyung get passionate about things. "Look at the curve, it's beautiful."

 

"Do you want it?" Jungkook asks.

 

"I do but I only have enough money for our food with me at the moment." Jimin exhales, giving up.

 

"Wait! I, uh, brought my wallet with me. I can buy it for you..." Jungkook suggests. He figures it's only fair considering how much money the older male had spent on him during their childhood and up until now.

 

"No, it's okay, save your money. You might need it." Jimin tries to drag him away but the younger male refuses to budge.

 

"But I want to buy it for you." Jungkook makes a sad face.

 

"Don't look that upset over saving money." Jimin rubs his temples.

 

"It's not that expensive." Jungkook dashes inside the store. "Hey, can I have that ring in the left corner?" He asks the cashier.

 

"Sure, do you want it wrapped?"

 

"No, it's fine."

 

"Jungkook, get back here." Jimin crosses his arms. "I refuse to let you buy me things, that's my job."

 

"Your boyfriend seems upset." The cashier laughs.

 

"U-Um, no, he's... he's not my boyfriend. Only my best friend."

 

"I see, my bad." She apologizes. "Do you want two? There's a sale. Two for the price of one."

 

Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. "I don't know why he'll need two of the same kind."

 

"No, I meant one for him and the other for you." She offers. "Best friends usually have matching items. I think the rings would be nice." Jungkook can't find words and fails to talk. "I'll just bring two." She hands him a box with two rings in it. He pays and makes his way outside.

 

"I bought two." He mumbles.

 

"Two?" Jimin is confused.

 

"One is for you a-a-and the other is... well, it's for... me." He opens the box and reveals two identical rings.

 

Jimin is baffled, then he realizes. Jungkook bought them matching rings. That was unexpected but definitely sweet. Trying to suppress a smirk, Jimin puts his on and stares at the younger male. "Well, aren't you going to try it?"

 

"O-Oh, right...!" Jungkook snaps out of it, reaching a shaking hand to the silver jewelry. He keeps gazing at it, acting as if he's never seen a ring before. Jimin snatches it from his hold and grabs Jungkook's hand, putting it on his finger for him.

 

"These are perfect." Jimin pulls the younger male towards him, arm wrapped around his waist. "Thank you for buying them for us."

 

"Anyway." Jungkook coughs. "We're going to eat."

 

"Yep," The older male walks with Jungkook next to him, their arms are linked. They chat about mindless things.

 

"If it isn't Jimin and Jungkook." Naeun's voice says, coming from behind them. "Almost didn't recognize you, I thought you were a gay couple." She teases and can't miss the upset expression on Joohyun's face.

 

Jungkook's girlfriend gets in between them, holding the younger male's hand. "It's nice to see you." She smiles, completely ignoring Jimin's existence. Taken aback, Jungkook can only nod in return to her gesture.

 

"We're going to this new restaurant here, do you want to join us?" Jimin invites them.

 

"Sure, why not?" Naeun links hers and Jimin's arms, noticing how he's eyeing the other couple besides them. She knows he doesn't want them there, he wants to be with Jungkook. But he's nice, he assumes his best friend wants to be with his girlfriend.

* * *

They split the bill. The food was nice, the conversation was flowing smoothly. Everything was fine, except Jimin couldn't tear his gaze off Joohyun who was clinging to Jungkook as if her dear life depends on it. "We should drink to celebrate." Naeun suggests.

 

Everyone's confused. "Celebrate what?"

 

"It's someone's birthday out there." She smiles, looking as dazzling as ever as she twirls around on a street lamp.

 

"Are you sure you're not drunk right now babe?" Jimin asks, chuckling at her excitement. He always thought she was such a good actress. She had a certain charm to her that no one can refuse, even if they didn't like her.

 

"My house is empty, my parents are out for a business trip or something." Naeun confidently announces, directing everyone to her house. "I have a vodka bottle I was saving up for when I feel like not feeling, but it's better to drink with everyone."

 

She'd say dark and sad things so casually that Jimin wondered what really went through her head. "I never drank before." Jungkook admits when they arrive to her place and settle on the floor in the living room. Joohyun hums in agreement. Naeun brought each person a pillow to sit on, a shot glass and a lemon.

 

"Don't lemons go better with tequila?" Jimin asks. "I've never seen someone drink vodka with it."

 

"Gotta improvise for them." Naeun explains. "I did the same when I first drank. The alcoholic flavor is strong and gross, it's quite dominant too. The sourness of a lemon helps wash it off."

 

"That's considerate." Joohyun compliments. She wanted to sit next to Jungkook but the male quickly moved to sit besides Jimin. For Jungkook' sake, everyone drank slowly until he pretty much got it. He frowned cutely every time he downed a shot, his cheeks relatively redder. He felt so hot, like he was burning up. Jimin, Naeun and Joohyun were tipsy too.

 

Out of habit, whenever he didn't feel best, he'd be all over Jimin. He hugged the older male's arm, resting on his shoulder. "Let's play truth or dare!" Naeun drunkenly states. The bottle was almost empty at this point, all of them dizzy and not thinking clearly. "I have this app on my phone where you can write how many participants there are and what's their gender to give questions and dares based off it." She sounded excited. "Joohyun, you're closest to me. Truth or dare?" After thinking for a few seconds, she chose truth. "Chicken." Naeun scoffs. "When was the first time you came?"

 

"W-What?" Even when not sober, Joohyun was still shy. "That's... pretty private!"

 

"And it's also a truth." Naeun pokes her cheek, staring her down.

 

"Isn't that a bit invasive for a first truth anyway?" Jimin wonders.

 

"That's what the game decided, Jimin." Naeun clicks her tongue. "New rule, if you refuse to answer a truth or do a dare, I slap you as hard as I can until I'm satisfied."

 

"That's viole-"

 

"My house, my rules." She surlily mumbles. "Answer or face the consequences. I'm up for anything." A rather vile expression covers Naeun's normally graceful face.

 

Hesitant, Joohyun speaks. "I-It was when I was in seventh grade."

 

"More details." Naeun leans closer.

 

"I, uh, was watching porn and was curious too so I googled how to do it by yourself..."

 

"Naughty girl!" Naeun laughs. "Alrighty, Jimin, truth or dare?"

 

The older male is overly competitive to let her win. "Dare."

 

"The app dares you to remove all of your clothes, except one item. You can choose what to leave on."

 

"No problem." Jimin takes off everything, staying in his black boxers. Both Joohyun and Jungkook are embarrassed, looking away.

 

"Jungkook, don't hide, it's your turn!" She leers. "Truth or dare?"

 

This game seems a tad too personal but his drunken state gets the best of him. "Dare."

 

"Bold move hun'," She laughs. "Your dare is to kiss the person closest to you." Her eyes shift to Jimin. "Aren't you a lucky guy? Jimin's a great kisser." She whispers in his ear. "Not that you don't know already."

 

Jungkook becomes scarlet. "H-How'd you-"

 

"But him and I are dating! Shouldn't he kiss me?" Joohyun argues.

 

"Exactly sweetie, you two are dating! What's the point of him kissing you? It's like me daring Jimin to kiss me." She rolls her eyes. "I'll tell you what, to make it a fair deal, Jungkook kisses Jimin and I'll kiss you, okay?"

 

"Not oka-" But Naeun doesn't let her friend finish, instead she pulls her by the neck, shutting her up with her lips. Joohyun struggles to catch her breath as Naeun pins her to the floor, biting her lower lip and preventing her from resisting. They're both too wasted to care at this point, having a full on making out session in the middle of the living room. Somehow the situation was more steamy than any of them expected with Joohyun running her hands down the taller girl's back, feeling Naeun groping her.

 

"That's our cue to leave." Jimin drags Jungkook to Naeun's room, taking the bottle with them, letting the two girls get on with it.

 

"It's weird." Jungkook falls on her bed, finding it hard to focus.

 

"What is?" Jimin lays besides him.

 

"I'm supposed to be attracted to girls." Jungkook rests his head on his hand, locking eyes with Jimin. "But when I saw two good looking girls kiss each other in a way that would be considered hot by other straight men, I didn't feel anything... Just second hand embarrassment."

 

"When do you feel hot then? What gets you off?"

 

If Jungkook weren't so intoxicated by alcohol he would have hit his best friend for bringing this topic up. "When we kiss." Jungkook moves closer. "When you touch me. Or when I think of you."

 

Good God, the lord is testing Jimin. "Do you get off to that?"

 

Jungkook takes the bottle from the older male, taking a few sips, wincing as he does, wanting some sort of courage. "It feels good to think about you." Jungkook moves closer, wrapping himself around Jimin. "It's even better if you're here with me, touching me."

 

"You never told me that." Jimin embraces him, kissing his neck.

 

"How can I? It's humiliating." Jungkook murmurs, goose bumps appearing on his skin due to the older male's skilled mouth. They can hear moans from the other room but choose to ignore it. "I always push you away or try to ignore it but I like it so much. I think I'm gay."

 

That's a heavy confession to deal with when you're wasted. Instead of saying anything and being the supportive friend he strives to be, Jimin kisses Jungkook. Neither of them speaks, they simply sigh and Jungkook straddles Jimin's lap, grinding on him without breaking away from the kiss. He tugs at his hyung's shirt, forcing him to remove it. Jimin ends up shirtless and Jungkook runs his hands over his chiseled chest, down to his toned stomach. "Take yours off." Jimin commands and Jungkook obeys without question. It's been a while since their sessions had gotten this sexual. Jimin leans in to suck on Jungkook's nipples, loving the sound of his little whimpers and the feeling of a hand gripping his hair. Jungkook pulls him up, crashing his lips against Jimin's, practically devouring him in the process. Caressing his thighs, Jimin rubs Jungkook's forming bulge. "Someone's eager." He teases.

 

"Shut up," Jungkook's the one to leave a hickey on Jimin's neck. "God I want you so much."

 

Drunk Jungkook is more honest than necessary. It drives Jimin crazy. More than usual. "Don't worry Kook, I'm right here, with you." He promises, switching their positions and licking his way down to Jungkook's clothed crotch. He mouths at the younger male's erection, getting rid of his pants only to reveal wet patches of precum on his red boxers. "Had no idea you're on edge like that." Jimin pulls the underwear from the elastic band, watching as Jungkook's cock springs up.

 

"Y-You just do _that_ to me." Jungkook admits.

 

Glancing up, Jimin sees Jungkook's blushing cheeks, his face mostly covered by his arm as he pants. He sees all the old, faded hickeys he had left there around two weeks ago. He decides to renew his artwork, watching as Jungkook squirmed and mewled, bucking his hips at nothing. "On your hands and knees baby, I wanna eat you out." Jungkook's chest flushed and he's not sure if it's more alcohol kicking in or the high he got from the nickname but either way, he does as he's told. Jimin doesn't waste time, kneading Jungkook's ass and spreading the cheeks apart to expose his puckered hole. The younger male shivers when he feels Jimin's tongue. His arms become weak and he rests on his chest, hips raised up, moving more to Jimin's mouth. Jungkook's so fucking hot, he doesn't even realize what he's doing to his best friend's sanity. Jimin doesn't want to compare but eating ass is better than eating pussy. Maybe he just likes Jungkook more than any other girl. He doesn't disappoint, giving Jungkook a mind blowing rim job and stroking his dick until he leaks all over Naeun's bed.

 

" _F-Fuck_ , hyung, I'm so c- _close_ ," He manages to breathe out somehow, the familiar heat coiling in his stomach. "Feels _so_ g-good, fuck." When he came, it was hard and he felt it with every fiber of his being. He was shaking, losing strength. Jimin caught him before he fell over his cum. He removed the blanket and helped Jungkook get dressed. After barely a minute on clean sheets, Jungkook falls asleep, hugging a pillow.

 

When the older male exits the bedroom, he sees Joohyun passed out on the floor with a sweaty Naeun mopping up the floor. "Well, someone had a hot night." He laughs, placing the poor girl on the couch and helping his girlfriend clean up.

 

"She is so easy to please in bed." Naeun stretches. "I heard Jungkook cursing and begging, I'm assuming you had a nice, platonic bonding moment on my bed?" She scoffs.

 

"Apparently he's very sincere and in touch with his feelings when he's drunk." Jimin sits in the kitchen with Naeun who made them tea. "Do you think it was okay for us to switch partners like that?"

 

"There's no law against it. Besides, these two are lightweights, they probably won't remember anything." She finally relaxes. "Or do you wish Jungkook would remember what happened today?"

 

"It would be selfish of me to say yes." Jimin stares at the ring on his finger.

 

"I can never wrap my head around how he ended up with Joohyun when he's obviously in love with you." The warm beverage makes her feel less tipsy. "And I know you're into him. Badly."

 

"It's not that easy. I can't let my guard around him when we're in my house."

 

"I know." She pats his back in comfort. "Your family has this odd obsession with your love life, maybe to try and compensate for their ruined marriage with their only child."

 

"Don't psycho-analyze my family right now." Jimin places his head on the table. "Ugh, I left hickeys on him. Now he'll definitely know."

 

"Not necessarily." Naeun runs a hand through her long hair. "How about we convince them that they slept with each other?"

 

"What?" Jimin's eyes widen.

 

"Just put her on the bed next to him and then when they wake up, they're gonna think they did it."

 

"Isn't that fucked up?" Jimin asks, but picks up Joohyun nevertheless, carrying her to the bed.

 

"Yep."

 

"Are we terrible people?"

 

"Most likely."

 

With a deep growl, Jimin lays on the couch, Naeun lying on top of him. "How'd we come to this?"

 

"You mean how'd we manipulate our friends we're not so secretly in love with to think they're fucking each other?" She asks, laughing with misery in her voice. "No idea. Guess we grew up to be kinda awful, huh?"

 

He hugs her, feeling her body press against his own. "If they think something happened with us-"

 

"We deny it wholeheartedly." Naeun completes. "They're naïve, they'll believe us." She tried to lean in for a kiss but Jimin stopped her.

 

"I'll be honest with you, I just rimmed the fuck out of Jungkook, it's probably better if we don't kiss."

 

"Okay, that's fair. I still have pubes in my mouth from Joohyun."


End file.
